Lockup and Kix  The first battle
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: This is all about Kix and my OC medic Lockup, in the first battle of Geonosis.


_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey, hey everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with another one-shot. This is going to be all about Kix and my OC medic Lockup, in the first battle of Geonosis. Well...let's get started shall we?

Clone medic Kix was waiting in the republic cruiser's hanger to fly to Geonosis. The "Grand Army of the Republic" was going to aid the jedi there, who were supposed to become their new generals. The way he had heared it was it, that they would all be put into different legions, which would be commanded by one jedi, or two if the jedi had a padawan. He was a medic. Medics weren't only supposed to fight on the battlefield. They were also supposed to treat the wounded. Kix knew the drill and so did the other medics. Suddenly he saw another medic, standing a few meteres away from him. Kix had noticed the medic-sign on his armor and walked over to him.

,,Hey there!", Kix greeted.

,,Hey...", the other medic replied.

,,Also waiting for the takeoff?", Kix asked.

,,Yeah...", the other clone medic sighed.

_,,Doesn't seem to be the chattiest clone in this ship.",_ Kix thought.

,,Lockup.", the other medic introduced himself, bringing Kix outta his thoughts with it.

,,Kix.", Kix introduced himself.

,,From which legion are you?", Lockup asked.

,,The 501st you?", Kix asked back.

,,The 409th.", Lockup replied.

Suddenly the signals went off. That was the signal for the troopers to board the gunships. Kix and Lockup went on the same one.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

An explosion made the whole gunship shake.

,,These bugs are firing at us with everything they have. They're smarter, then they look.", a republic commando said, who was on the gunship with Lockup and Kix.

A few minutes later the gunship landed and the doors opened. Every clone in the guships ran out and began shooting.

,,On your left Kix!", Lockup excaimed.

Kix was able to duck, as a droid's shot went right over his head.

,,Thank you Lockup.", Kix panted.

,,No problem brother.", Lockup replied.

Suddenly a call for a medic appeared in Lockup's HUD and at the same time he heared one of the members of the 409th calling out for one. Lockup ran into the direction. as he arrived, he knelt down next to the injured trooper.

,,Cover me, so I can patch him up.", he said to the trooper, who sat next to him.

The trooper imidiatly stood up and began to rain droids with plasma. Lockup pulled the trooper behind a rock and took his helmet off.

,,You'll be alright buddy, don't worry.", Lockup said to the injured trooper.

He wanted to sound a little more soothingly, but that seemed to be impossible in the middle of this battle. Lockup quickly gave the trooper a painkiller, before he began to treat his injuries.

,,Need to go help the others now. Wait here okay?", Lockup said, as he was done.

He hated it to leave wounded brothers all alone on a battlefield, but he hadn't another choice. He heared someone else calling out for a medic and soon after that another call appeared in his HUD. He ran in the direction of the call, trying his best not to get shot by droids. The first thing he saw, as he got closer, was a trooper of the 501st legion, who covered his injured brother.

,,I'll patch him up. Cover me!", Lockup yelled at the trooper, who was covering the injured.

****

Kix didn't have such an easy time. He was patching up an injured trooper from the 409th, but them a droid attacked him from behind. Kix tired to get him off, but that didn't turn out good. He maybe got to destroy the droid, but he still felt the pain into his shoulder.

_,,Great! How am I supposed to help the wounded with only one good shoulder?", _Kix thought, as he continued patching up the wounded trooper.

He still felt the pain into his shoulder, but he ignored it. As he got done another for a medic appeared into his HUD. He reconized the number of Jesse, a really close brother of him, but then the wounded was counted as taken care of...by Lockup.

_,,Thank you Lockup.",_ Kix thought.

****

Lockup looked up to the sky of Geonosis. The battle was over. The republic had won and now gunships were there to pick the surviors up. The wounded were already taken onto some of them. Suddenly he saw Kix walking over to him. He had survived the battle.

,,Hey Kix!", he yelled, running over to him.

,,Hey there Lockup!", Kix returned his comment with a small smile.

As they stood opposite to each other, Lockup grinned.

,,Our job is done here.", Lockup said.

,,For now.", Kix mumbled, as his face fell.

For a few minutes neither of them said something, but then Kix spoke up again.

,,I wanted to thank you for helping Jesse. He is a really close brother of mine.", Kix whispered.

,,It's my job Kix. I'm a medic.", Lockup smiled, but then his smile faded, as he saw Kix wincing.

,,What's wrong?", Lockup asked.

,,Some droid dislocated my shoulder. I ignored the pain in the battle and managed to help the other wounded.", Kix mumbled.

,,Let me help ya.", Lockup mumbled after a while and pushed his shoulder back in place.

Kix winced once again, but then he smiled. He smiled at Lockup.

,,Thanks.", Kix whispered.

,,It's no problem.", Lockup replied.

Together the two medic's boarded the gunship. The republic had won this battle, but the war wasn't over yet.

_**Ending Word: **_I hope you like this story. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you're heping your wounded comrades on a battlefield. Now I'll just say bye, bye aaaannnnd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
